Duality
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: AU. A dark realm filled with demons. What King in their right mind would walk away from such a threat? Even if the threat was a gorgeous woman. -Rated for Sexual Content- Note: Contains OCs
1. Advent

**Duality**

_Chapter One_

-Advent-

"Your Highness…I think you should look over the maidens once more…" a brunette sighed, following an annoyed redhead. He was a slender man with long, chocolate brown hair. His eyes were pale in color, almost as if he was blind, but that was not the case.

"All of them are worthless and simply stupid. If I am to have a queen, she will be beautiful and clever." The redhead snapped, glaring back at his knight.

Neji, the knight, sighed. "Gaara…please…you're almost in your twenty-fifth year. You should have a queen by now…"

Gaara stopped and gave his oldest friend a silencing glare. "I will get a queen when I am good and ready Neji. Enough said, so please, leave me to my chambers." He gestured, opening the double doors and slamming them behind him. The king let out an annoyed sigh, glaring at the wall as he began to strip from his daily clothing.

Once he was finally nude, he went into his bathroom and gazed at his reflection in the massive mirror on the wall. He met his own shadowed, light jade depths and frowned, since he could tell he was even more tired than usual. He walked up to the counter and examined his features. He was toned, pale, and tall, but he'd lost some of his luster from how much the council was riding him on finding a bride. It wasn't that he didn't want to get married. He just didn't want to marry some silly princess whose only use was to please him in the bedroom.

He wanted a woman with an attitude, as odd and hard as it was to find, who could hold her own. Someone he could talk to and not be bored or wouldn't agree with every word out of his mouth. He wanted a woman that would make him better, compliment him instead of just a beauty to hang on his arm.

He sighed. Alas it did not look as if he would get his wish. The king went to his hot bath and got in, washing the day's filth from his skin. Once he was clean and dry, he dressed in his night attire, which consisted of loose, black drawstring pants and a white, long sleeved night shirt. He went to his bed and blew out the candles. The room was dark, the only light being from the shining moon from the balcony.

Gaara pulled his sheets back and got into bed, staring up at the canopy overhead. He wished he could meet a woman who would be right to rule his kingdom. He let out a soft sigh and turned on his side, staring at a mirror on the other side of the room. And just as he was falling asleep, he could have sworn he saw beautiful, emerald depths staring back at him.

* * *

Gaara looked around the dark dungeon, confusion obvious on his face. When had he entered a dungeon? The walls were lined with burning candles that never seemed to melt. He started forward, realizing he was barefoot and in his pajamas, but that hardly mattered, because the floor was made from smooth cobblestone.

He shifted his gaze along the walls, finding nothing but the two directions he could go down. He spun around when he heard a dark laugh echo around him and something cold shiver down his spine. "Is someone there?" he demanded, his gaze shifting into a glare, since his body was now on alert.

He may not have a weapon, but that didn't mean he wasn't ready to take on anything that came after him. Gaara paused in his steps, looking down one of the halls before turning and looking down the other. They looked exactly the same, but he knew they both led to something dangerous. That was when he heard something low and primal in his head. A man's voice, smooth and velvety.

_Come human…this way…_

It called, and Gaara could do nothing but step towards the voice. It sounded so sure and alluring, which was odd considering it was a male's. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard another, stronger voice.

_No!_

The soft voice called. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard, and it caused him to do an about face.

_Come to me brave knight, come to me. I await someone with a heart as strong as yours. Not many can happen upon my domain…_

Gaara stepped forward, but felt a tug on his heart, as well as a monstrous roar.

_Come back! Free me, human! I will make your wildest dreams come true!_

The male yelled, only making Gaara back away in fear.

_Hurry! Find me!_

The kinder voice called, and not one to run towards something cold and dreading, Gaara took off down the way the woman had told him to go. He heard nothing more after that and it seemed he'd been running forever, but never did he come to a turn. He simply ran forward, until finally he entered in a large circular room. But as he walked in and the torches took light, he found it to be a dead in.

He let out an annoyed growl. "What the hell? Where am I?" he demanded.

It seemed as if all of a sudden there was a mass of black in the back of the room and as it began to move and two large, black wings lifted revealing a man with jet black hair and crimson red eyes. Gaara stepped back and turned to run, but found that the hallway had vanished and the room was sealed. "My…my…" the dark being chuckled. "It's been awhile since a human stumbled into my nest."

Gaara whirled around and glared at the thing, noticing that the 'nest' he'd been lying in was a few crumpled bodies, naked female bodies that were splattered with blood. "You better stay right there." Gaara ordered. "I am the King of Kousou! A knight of Honor! I fear nothing, especially not a demon."

The dark haired demon seemed to quark an interested brow as he studied the redhead. "A King you say? It _has _been awhile since a male found his way in here. Women are much more in tuned with magic than men…and a king nonetheless..." he paused, craning his neck a bit as if he were listening to some voice Gaara could not hear. "It seems my Mistress is interested in the new prey of the dungeon."

"Your who?" Gaara blinked, going wide eyed when the demon took off and lunged at him. He dodged the first dive, but then felt himself being lifted from the ground by the shirt. Just as the hallway had vanished before, now the floor was a bottomless chasm. The demon dove down, gripping onto Gaara more fiercely until another floor came into view.

The redhead couldn't help but yell at their free fall, since he thought they were going to slam into the stone. But just as they were about to hit, his wings spread and stopped their fall, before dropping him to the floor. Gaara groaned from the shock he'd felt in his hands and knees and looked up, to see a much larger room than before. Though, this one was filled with demons of all sorts who were laughing and cackling at their new entertainment.

The dark demon landed gracefully beside him and bowed to the front of the room, where a massive throne was set up on a platform. On the steps beneath the throne were two women, both dressed in small loin clothes and only enough cloth to cover their breasts. One was blonde, with sharp blue eyes and the other was a brunette, with dark brown depths. Both had long hair that fell around them, but the brunette's fell in waves.

That was when Gaara's jade gaze finally fell on the one sitting in the throne and his eyes widened as his heart stopped for a moment. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. A pale beauty with pink locks the color of a cherry blossom petals that fell just to her shoulders. Her eyes were the sharpest emerald green he'd ever seen, and he had to keep himself from falling into a bow before her. She was clothed in a crimson red dress that was tight at the top and dipped between her breasts, revealing all of her cleavage and a bit of the smooth, pale skin there. At her waist it flared out a bit, stopping mid-thigh. Her arms were covered by long sleeves that went up to the middle of her upper arm, and flared out a bit around her wrists, covering her hands slightly. They were made of a cream material, with an intricate golden pattern sewn into them, and a red trim to match her dress. Her shoulders were bare, a golden necklace with a ruby in the canter hanging from her neck. Covering her feet was a pair of black boots that went up her legs, stopping just above her knees.

Finally, Gaara seemed to collect himself and hardened his expression as he stood slowly. "Where the hell is this place and why am I here?" he demanded, talking directly to the pink haired woman.

A smirk slowly made its way up her perfect features. "You say it as if I brought you here." She chuckled, rising from her seat and making everyone else in the room bow before her. "I am Sakura, Queen of the Demons, and the Realm of Kahouni."

"Realm of Kahouni?" he glared, looking around at the things that were slithering around. "How on earth did I get here. The last thing I remember was going to sleep." He said, jerking his arm from the grip of the demon who'd brought him there. He stepped forward, making the two girls in front of the demon queen hiss. "My name is Gaara. I am the King of Kousou, and I demand that you release me." he ordered.

Sakura arched a brow. "You're not in a position to make demands, human king." She said, her voice hardening slightly. "Nor should you speak to a lady so rudely when you want something from her." She slowly made her way down the steps, stopping before him and placing her hands on her hips. She took in his form, another smirk coming to her face. "Now," she said, running a finger along the underside of his jaw as she circled him. "Ask me nicely." She whispered in his ear, going behind his back and stopping before him once more.

Gaara grimaced, standing his ground, though he could practically taste her demonic aura it was so thick in the air. "If you did not summon me here witch, then who did?"

"A bad demon that wants to take advantage of you." the pink haired queen said, talking to him as if he were a child while she pinched his cheek. "You humans are so squishy." She giggled in delight, patting his cheek.

His glare intensified as he swatted her hand away. "Will you quit that, I am not a young one. Nor do I appreciate your behavior." He scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Sexual aggression I would understand, but not this nonsense."

"Nonsense? I'm just playing with you. Don't be so stiff." She glanced down then. "Well, not _that_ stiff." she snickered, returning her emerald gaze to his jade one as she trailed a hand down his chest towards his pelvis. "You're still kinda soft."

The redhead grabbed her wrist, pulling her against him and making the demons around them move closer, though Sakura raised her hand for them to stay back. Gaara stared down into her endless green depths, their lips almost touching as he sighed. "I wish to be in my own bedroom now. If it is in your power, I would be grateful for Your Majesty to send me there."

Sakura's gaze softened slightly, and she smiled. "Now that's better." She whispered. "Sasuke, take King Gaara back to his chambers." She ordered, glancing back at the dark haired demon. "In one piece."

Sasuke frowned. "I can't just take an arm or something to snack on?" he asked. "Maybe a foot?"

"No, he will need them." she said, returning her attention to the man she was pressed against. "Goodbye Gaara. Have sweet dreams." she smiled, before getting up on her tippy toes and pressing her mouth against his. His eyes widened in alarm, before they closed shut, and his world blacked out.

* * *

Gaara sat up, his breathing ragged as he looked around in alarm, only to find himself in his bedroom once more. His forehead creased in his confusion as he tossed the sheets back and got out of bed, feeling the cold stone beneath his feet. Despite the fact he had just woken from his sleep, it all felt like it was quickly slipping away.

He growled out, gripping his head and trying to remember everything that had happened, but all he seemed to be able to hold onto was that horrid demon queen. Sure, she was gorgeous beyond all reason, despite being small in the chest area, but he wasn't one to be smothered by breasts. The king let out a tired breath and went to his bathroom, turning on the sink and splashing his face with water.

Had all that been a dream? It had felt real enough, but he couldn't believe the whole adventure. He shook his head and grabbed a towel, burying his face in the cloth to dry it, and when he looked up to see his reflection he yelled out in shock, jerking back because his reflection had not been what he saw.

He blinked, leaning forward, now that he saw only himself. He lifted his hand and moved it, before touching the mirror and feeling nothing but cold glass. Gaara frowned. He could have sworn he'd seen a man with white hair and shining silver eyes. "What is going on with me?" he whispered, shaking his head before he left the wash room and then his bedroom.

He grabbed his robe on the way and hurried to one of the other towers, bursting into his psychic's room and calling out for her. "Hinata!" he yelled.

"Y-yes my l-lord?" a soft voice asked as a woman came out from behind a curtain that led to her personal quarters. She had soft lavender eyes like his knight's, and long, straight ebony hair that fell down to her waist.

"Sit." He ordered, pointing to her usual spot as he took his. "I had a dream, though I do not think it was a dream…" he sighed, telling her all about the place he could now hardly remember and the man he'd seen in his reflection. "I need to know what it means, and if I truly imagined it, or I am not as crazy as I think."

Her brow furrowed. "W-well, if it was a dream, it sure was a very lucid one." She told him, rising from her seat and going over to a shelf of books. She scanned it, before pulling one out and flipping through the pages as she came back to the table. "There are old legends…tales, if you rather, of creatures similar to what you described." She sat down and showed him the page she had turned to, which was a picture of mythical creatures that looked like the ones he had seen. "But none say anything about a realm of them…or how one would get there."

"Can't you tap into the spirits or something and see what they say? I mean, if there is an entire world of them they must be stopped!" he said, forming a fist and hitting the table with it.

Hinata blinked, startling slightly at his actions before nodding. "O-of course." She nodded, reaching out and placing her hands with her palms up on the wood, indicating for him to place his in hers. He did so, and she closed her eyes, beginning to chant to the spirits. Her eyes opened suddenly, and were covered in a white film, meaning she had made the connection.

"What is it you need of us, King of Kousou?" a jumble of voices asked, coming from the ebony haired woman's mouth.

"I need to know if there is a world of demons. How to get there and how to beat them." he said. "Also, of a man with white and black hair and silver eyes."

Air began to swirl around them then, making the woman's hair pick up slightly. "The world you seek does in fact exist. It cannot be found by those who are seeking it, however, they must be shown the way." the spirits told him. "The man you speak of is the one who brings humans there, through ancient magics."

"Well how do I get there!" Gaara demanded, his grip on Hinata's hands tightening.

"Wait for him to call you again, for he will do so." They said. "But beware, the man of silver and the woman of gold will bring this earth to its knees if given the chance. Stay away from them." The wind picked up then, before Hinata's eyes returned back to normal, meaning the spirits were done helping him.

Gaara stood, looking angry. "Well that was no help at all!" he snapped at her, turning on his heel and leaving the room. He let out an aggravated yell as he continued back to his room. All he knew now was the place did in fact exist, but he needed to find a way to reach it once more, because he needed to get rid of this threat.


	2. Beckoning

**Duality **

_Chapter Two_

-Beckoning-

Gaara stared at himself in his mirror. It had been nearly four days since his trip into what he now referred to as the Underworld. He leaned closer to his reflection, his gaze narrowing. "What are you waiting for?" he whispered harshly. "Bring me back already. It's what you want isn't it?" he said harshly.

When nothing happened, the king let out a defeated sigh. He walked out of his bathroom, blowing out the candles, though he stopped in the doorway and glanced back. Through the smoke of the candles he could have sworn he saw a dark smile.

He shook his head and continued forward, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword. He had a feeling about tonight, and thus he had dressed in something more fit for a fight. He had on black pants and brown leather boots that stopped at his knees. His shirt was also black and long sleeved, and he had a brown belt strung across his waist to hold his sword.

He went to his bed after blowing out the candles and lay there, waiting for something to happen, but as the minutes turned to hours, Gaara grew angry. "Just take me already!" he demanded, turning on his side and glaring at the wall as he closed his eyes.

He hadn't realized it, but the darkness in his eyes seemed to change and the next time he opened them, he was once more in the dungeon. This time though, he was before a door with a massive design on the front that looked like a seal. It had crescent moons drawn into the wood, and the heavy oak doors looked old and forced shut.

"Hello?" he called, walking towards the door, though the closer he got the colder his body felt.

_Come to me…open the doors… _That same, velvety voice whispered across his mind. _And I will help you defeat all of your enemies…_

"You mean the pink haired witch?" Gaara asked, placing his hand on the door and watching as frost began to creep up his skin.

_Everyone… _the being promised. But before Gaara could do more he was ripped back from the wood by an unknown force, and suspended in the air.

_I don't think so…_ The feminine voice from the time before said. _He's mine Kai…not yours…_

_**No!**_

And the next thing Gaara knew he was flying through the corridors, so quickly that he couldn't tell where exactly he was going. That is, until he entered the familiar throne room, where Sakura and her subjects were. "Well, well, well, it seems you missed me." the pink haired queen smirked, walking up to the suspended redhead. "Did I leave that much of an impression on you?" she asked, stroking his cheek lightly. Today she was in a black dress that was similar to the first, only it tied behind her neck and dipped low in the back, and her arms were completely bare.

Gaara blinked, trying to jar himself from the vertigo he was feeling. He shook his head finally and met her green gaze. "I wouldn't exactly say miss, but something to that derogative I'm sure." He smirked.

She chuckled. "You shouldn't play the games you're trying…it can only lead to disaster." She warned, beginning to walk away from him. "Though your attempts are quite amusing."

"My _attempt_ hasn't even started yet." He corrected. "Besides, I was in the middle of making a deal."

Sakura stopped in her tracks and looked back at him over her shoulder, her emerald gaze hard. "A deal that no doubt would have ended in ruin." She said sharply, going back to her throne. She raised her hand, making Gaara follow after her and halt at the bottom of the steps. She sat down then, facing him. "So now the question is…what to do with you?" the demoness wondered, rubbing her chin.

"You could always let me go." Gaara smirked. "You know, since you've got a thing for me and all."

She laughed softly. "Oh Gaara, you're cute, but not as cute as you think. Not to mention you're a human. And humans are just…disgusting." She said, her nose scrunching up slightly. The other demons in the room either laughed or nodded in agreement with her.

"Well, I mean no disrespect, but you look pretty darn humanoid yourself. Unless that's just a disguise and you're really a gross old monster…though with as big as that forehead is, I guess that's where all the excess is." He chuckled.

The queen's expression instantly turned serious as her jaw clenched. "Uh huh…" she said lowly, her left eye beginning to twitch. Everyone glanced between the two, seeming to be wary of their leader's demeanor.

Gaara reached into his pocket and pulled out some shimmering dust. He tossed it on himself and fell to the floor, steadying himself as he drew his sword and pointed it at her in challenge. "I came prepared this time."

She arched a delicate brow, not seeming worried in the least. "So you mean to kill me? After the kindness I showed you last time?" she asked. "How rude. I would think a king to have better manners than this, though as humans are not as evolved as we are, I suppose your loutish ways are somewhat understandable." She sighed, beginning to look at her nails. "You should put that away before you make me really angry. I'm only willing to humor you for so long."

"I don't like the idea of you demons so close to my kingdom. I've fought a great number in my day, but none like you…so you'll have to forgive my weariness." He smirked. "And I'm not afraid of you, I am aware of the fact you use magic. But I do have some counters for it."

Her emerald gaze met his once more. "I am aware of your so called counters for my abilities." She said. "But if you think that is all I can do, then you insult me." she smirked, standing from her seat and walking down one step, until she was before the tip of his blade. She reached out and touched a finger to it, the metal beginning to heat up and turn red. "What was your plan? Stab me in front of my subjects?" she wondered, gripping the blade then and watching as its metal began to drip onto the steps as it melted.

"Not precisely." He smirked, jerking his sword away from her and wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her against him as he pressed his blade into her back, looking around and daring any of them to move.

Everyone in the room appeared alarmed, but Sakura just began to laugh. "Oh, you are so much more fun than I thought you would be!" she said in delight. Her form began to shimmer then, before suddenly melting into a puddle on the floor. It moved away from the redhead, reforming back into the pink haired queen. "Alright, playtime is over." She waved him off. "It's time for you to go home." She snapped and four of the guards ran at Gaara, divesting him of his weapon as they grabbed a hold of him to restrain him.

Gaara growled, trying to break free from the demons, but their sheer strength was much more than he possessed. He looked forward, meeting her gaze. "Your name…Sakura right?" he huffed. "At least tell me this…our worlds are connected right? How and why?" he ordered. "From a ruler to a ruler, I deserve to know where this place is."

"Well…_technically_, we live below your kingdom." Sakura told him, walking back over to where he was. "But you would not be able to reach us by any amount of digging. The way is a secret, one in which I will not tell you. As for the why of it…it's a long, ancient story." The brightness in her eyes dimmed slightly, as if she were remembering something sad. Then it disappeared as quickly as it had come. "One in which I do not feel like telling. So when you return home, you should just try and forget about this place. It really is for the best." She nodded, reaching up and patting his cheek. "And ignore anything odd that happens. It will stop eventually, once He has given up."

"Who is He?" the redhead asked, only looking lost.

"The one who keeps bringing you here." She said. "Do not pay him any mind, and He will leave you alone. You're only making it worse, what with your little display earlier about wanting to be taken here." She shook her head, a small smirk coming to her face. "Really Gaara…I thought you had a bit more dignity than that."

Gaara glared at her. "How does that have anything to do with my dignity? I see him in my reflection." He frowned.

She shrugged. "Stay away from mirrors for a while." She said simply, reaching out and gripping his chin. "Now, this time when I send you home, stay there." She instructed, pressing her lips against his in the same manner she had done the first night.

This time, Gaara actually kissed her back. "I wouldn't count on it Queenie." He smirked before he fell unconscious.

Sakura blinked, a small blush coming to her cheeks at his actions. "Um…take him back." She instructed the guards, walking up the steps towards her throne. It slid out of the way then, revealing a tunnel. "I'm going to retire to my chambers for a while. Do not disturb me."

"Yes Majesty." Everyone nodded, going about their tasks. All but one dark demon, who followed after her.

She sighed, closing her eyes for a brief moment. "I said not to disturb me." she repeated, not even looking at the man as the tunnel opened up into a large dome-like room. In the center was a large bed, made up of furs and soft silky pillows. Off to the right was a pool, where the pink haired demoness bathed, and a wardrobe was next to it, housing her clothes. On the other side of her bed was a vanity, set up with different oils and perfumes for her to use to get ready. And on the same wall as the door was a small station set up for the queen's alchemy, where she could perform and prepare various spells.

"You are letting him get to you." Sasuke said, ignoring her words and want for solitude. "He's just a human, why do you give him the freedom you have?"

Sakura walked straight over to her vanity and sat down on the stool before it, gazing in the glass at her reflection. "Because he is special." She told him, picking up her comb and beginning to brush out her pink locks. "Killing him is not in the stars."

Sasuke scoffed. "Special? A human king? He's nothing but a sack of meat with a pointy stick."

Her emerald gaze hardened and she glared into the mirror at him. "Do not speak in such ways around me, am I clear?" she asked harshly. "I know what I am doing Sasuke. Do you doubt me?" she arched a brow at him.

He shook his head. "No Highness." He said, placing his hands on her shoulders and beginning to rub them to try and soothe her. "I am merely concerned with how easily you let him go, on both occasions."

"Well," she breathed out, relaxing in his hold and relishing what his fingers were doing to her muscles. "It was not his fault that Kai brought him here that first time. And he is a king. I must have a better reason than the ones he has presented me with to kill him and destroy a line of royals. His kingdom would erupt into anarchy."

"Who cares? They are just humans, and do not affect us." The raven haired demon said, moving a bit lower to rub at her collarbone.

Sakura chuckled softly. "Oh, but we are all connected. If something happens in their world, it could affect ours. Everything must stay balanced." She frowned, standing quickly and facing the demon, making him lower his hands. "Sasuke, I am not in the mood to continuously stop your advances." She said, since the demon had been trying to slide his hands down to her chest only moments ago. "I already told you that I am perfectly capable of seeking out my own partners, and do not appreciate your disregard for my rules."

"But Sakura," Sasuke smirked slightly, placing his hand on her hip and pulling her to him. "It would do you wonders to relieve some of your stress. I only want to help my queen." He purred, nuzzling her as his hand slid down to grab her rear.

She stiffened, pushing him away and slapping him hard across the face. "Get out!" she yelled, another element of power coming to her voice as it boomed and echoed throughout the entire room. "Go back to your post, before I decide to do something rash in order to teach you that I mean what I say!"

He nodded stiffly, holding a hand to the cheek she had struck, since she had seared the flesh there. "Yes Majesty." He said, turning on his heel and leaving her chambers.

Sakura waited until she knew he had gone, before turning and laying her head on the stone of her dresser. She needed to be more careful around him, because that was the most forward he had ever been with her yet. Perhaps in her displays of mercy towards Gaara, she was giving him, and everyone else, the impression that she was soft. But that was not the case. It just wasn't her destiny to kill the handsome redhead.

When she sat up, it was to meet a set of amused amber eyes. "Oh shut up." She hissed, getting up and walking away. She went over to her bed and crawled onto the plush pile, pulling a pillow over and wrapping her arms around it. She just needed to sleep. Once she was well rested, she could resume her duties, and put thoughts of that meddling human out of her mind.


	3. Contemplations

**Duality**

_Chapter Three_

-Contemplations-

Gaara sat on his throne, staring forward as he leaned back, both his hands on the arms of the chair. It had been nearly two weeks since he'd been back in his own world and down into the dungeons of Kahouni. Not once had he been summoned back, but he still saw the man in the mirrors, a dark smirk on his flawless features. Gaara felt as if he were being watched, and he honestly hated the feeling.

This man he knew was the one below and behind those massive doors, but he was beginning to doubt his initial thoughts on using him to get rid of the demons and their queen. The redhead smirked slightly when he thought of the pink haired demon queen. She had been so cute when she actually looked surprised.

He smiled, drifting off as he thought of her. Sure she was bad and he was going to get rid of her, but she interested him, if a little in the sexual aspects. The doors to the hall opened and Neji walked in, followed by a blonde knight. "Your Majesty. You've been sitting in here for nearly two days, what is wrong?" the brunette demanded.

"Yeah. Your freaky behavior is setting people on edge. They think you're going crazy. I told them it wasn't possible, because you already were, but hey!" the blonde laughed, shrugging. "So what's going on? You finally pick someone you wanna marry and are getting nervous about being tied down?"

Gaara scoffed, "No I have not picked a bride yet and no I'm not nervous. I'm just thinking about a lot of stuff."

Naruto frowned, concern for his king, and friend, entering his azure depths. "What is it? You didn't even think this long when the threat of war with that toady looking king was upon us."

The redhead sighed, "I know…because war with a human I can anticipate and handle…but this is too unknown…I don't know how to beat her."

"Beat who?" Neji asked, his brow marring with confusion.

Gaara looked up, frowning as he told his two most trusted friends about what had happened to him both times he was taken to Kahouni. Once he was finished, both looked shocked and flabbergasted.

Neji swallowed. "That many demons…below the palace?"

"And their queen is lusting after you?" Naruto asked, seeming almost in disbelief. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"What do you mean?" Gaara arched what would be a brow.

"Well…I'm just saying. Some woman with magical abilities wants to do naughty things with me in the dark," the blonde wagged his eyebrows as a silly grin came to his face. "I'd see what I could get out of her. Maybe she can give you some cool, mystical thingy or something."

The king turned a dark red, standing and hitting Naruto overhead. "No woman _ever_ will be giving me _any_ kind of thingy!" he huffed, pointing downward. "She will be taking my thingy."

Neji and Naruto went a bit wide eyed, both trying not to laugh as they looked at one another. "So why don't you just go back and bed her?" Naruto asked, once he had a better hold on himself. "If that's what you both want? She's like a booty call that you don't have to see all the time, or be held responsible to."

"I'm a king, I don't do that." Gaara glared. "At least not to a Queen."

The blonde simply shrugged. "It was just a suggestion." He said. "So, what _are_ you going to do? I mean, if we don't have any control on getting there…it's not really possible to wage war on them, is there?"

The redhead sighed. "That's what I've been trying to figure out. She says to forget, but how can I?"

"I think she's only saying that because she knows she won't stand a chance if she takes you on." His knight said. "After all, we're the most powerful kingdom in the country."

Neji nodded. "I agree. I think we should deal with them. Demons cannot be trusted. I will consult with Hinata and see if we can find a gateway ourselves." He said, bowing to his lord before he headed off.

"Wait! I want to see Hinata too!" Naruto shouted, running off after his friend.

Gaara sighed, shaking his head as he leaned back. He _would_ find a way back to Kahouni, and he would bring those demons to their ends.

* * *

Sakura let out a content sigh as she reclined against the pillow along the side of her pool. One of her maids was sitting outside the tub and massaging special soaps into her scalp to clean her hair, while the other was in the pool with her, painting her newly trimmed toenails. She'd been so stressed as of late, having to deal with Sasuke and keeping her demons in line, not to mention Gaara, that she had decided to pamper herself a bit more than usual.

Her brow furrowed at the thought of the redheaded king. Kai must be really interested in him, to have brought him here twice. Most humans that found their way into her realm she let Sasuke kill and devour. The dark haired demon was extremely sadistic in that regard, but he was good at his job as the guardian of the gate. She only hoped he didn't come back a third time. Although, a secret part of her wished he would.

She honestly enjoyed her encounters with him, however brief they were. He was immensely entertaining, and when one had lived as long as she, entertainment was hard to find. Not to mention that for a human, he was extremely attractive. She'd already had a fantasy or two involving her and Gaara, but had simply chalked that up to the fact that it had been over a hundred years since she'd been with a male, and the last time had turned out to be a mistake.

A shiver coursed through her at thoughts of what he could do to her with those strong hands of his. She'd felt the contours of his body when he'd grabbed her and pulled her against him, and she couldn't help the desire that shot through her to her core at the feel of his muscles. Or the possibility of what it would be like to be taken by a human, especially one as dominant as he was proving to be.

"What are you thinking about my lady?" Tenten asked, lathering in more soap to the demoness' pink locks.

Sakura glanced up at the brunette. "Sex." She said simply, returning her emerald gaze to her feet and watching Ino, her other maid, paint them. "I want to have sex really badly."

"That human again?" the blonde snickered, blowing on the paint to help it dry.

"Is it so obvious?" the pink haired queen asked, meeting her friend's blue gaze.

Ino nodded, her white kitty ears twitching a bit. "He's super sexy, even for a human. So dangerous and alluring. I'd let him tame me." She snickered.

"I wouldn't mind being taken by him either." Tenten said in agreement, picking up a bowl filled with water and rinsing out Sakura's hair.

She just sighed. "I want him." she admitted. "I was tempted during his last visit to just fuck him and get him out of my system like I have all of my previous partners. But then he had to comment on my forehead and ruin the mood."

The brunette giggled. "I'm surprised you didn't gut him then and there."

Ino's grin only grew. "Because this human king is strong and his destiny is much more prominent to our mistress than she seems to be letting on, eh?"

Sakura growled softly. "His death is not in the stars." She huffed, crossing her arms. "My Scrying Glass said nothing more about him."

"Why not?" Tenten questioned, conditioning her lady's hair.

"I am not sure." She told them. "But when I looked into it, I saw him lying in his room, staring back at me. That was just before he arrived here that first time, and the reason I had Sasuke bring him to me instead of killing him."

Ino giggled, letting Sakura's feet fall into the water as she moved closer to her mistress. "You know my lady, perhaps it is not in _your_ stars? Could you be protecting him?"

"You know I cannot see into my own future Ino." Sakura said, letting Tenten rinse her hair once more before she ran her fingers through it to feel its silky texture. "But…yes, I suppose I am protecting him. Actually, I was unable to see how he will meet his end, and so am curious about why. He is an anomaly."

The blonde chuckled, moving beside her queen and snuggling against her. "Enough of the human. If my lady is in a dire need, I'd be more than happy to relieve her." Ino whispered, smoothing her hand along Sakura's thigh as she kissed her neck.

The pink haired queen smiled slightly as she arched towards her maid. "You did an excellent job the last time." She conceded, reaching out and running her fingers through the blonde's long hair. "Tenten, go and make sure we are not disturbed." she ordered, glancing at the brunette as Ino continued to lick and nip at her neck.

She nodded, rising from her spot on the floor. "Yes Majesty." She said, turning and leaving the room to keep watch.

"I'll please my mistress." Ino purred, letting her hand go between Sakura's legs as she started to rub her clit.

Sakura moaned softly, grinding her hips against her maid's fingers. "Let's not torment me too badly Ino." She said, pushing the cat demon's head down towards her chest. "I _need_ a release."

Ino giggled, moving so she was straddling her queen. She slid two fingers into her wet folds, feeling around the glorious pussy she adored. She licked across Sakura's chest, kissing her petite breasts and biting them softly. "If my lady wishes, she could bewitch her servant with the element to please her like last time." She mumbled against her breast.

She chuckled, pulling the blonde's head up and looking into her eyes. "You wish to play the part of a male again?" she asked, reaching out and grabbing the woman's breast, which was significantly larger than her own, and tugging on her nipple. "Despite your obvious feminine attributes?"

Ino moaned, letting her head fall back. "Yes mistress." She smirked, thrusting her fingers into Sakura more. "My dick is bigger than yours anyways. Bigger breasts…bigger dick."

"Hm." She smirked, reaching down and removing Ino's hand from her as she straightened slightly. "You have a point." She said, cupping her sex and rubbing it slightly. Her hand began to glow then, and suddenly Sakura was stroking a fully erect penis. "So excited to please her queen." She whispered in amusement, swirling her finger around the tip.

The blonde shivered with delight, standing from her place and pushing her member closer to Sakura's lips. "My lady…please…use your mouth first." She begged.

"Only as a reward for doing my toes so perfectly." Sakura said, rubbing her servant's dick before licking up the underside of it. She flicked her tongue over the slit, opening her mouth wide and taking in the entire length as she began to suck.

Ino groaned out, moving her hips back and forth slowly. "You have such a small mouth my lady…it's amazing…" she whispered.

She just smirked and quickened her pace, sliding one hand up her friend's stomach to grip a breast while the other one played with her balls. She swirled her tongue around her lover's dick, tugging on her perky nipple.

"Mistress…am I allowed to be dominant this time as well?" Ino wondered, her breathing getting faster as she thrust into her mouth.

Sakura glanced up at her, and pulled back so that she could speak. "You know I never allow anyone to dominate me." she panted slightly, rubbing the cat demon's cock with her hand. "I do not like to be put in such a vulnerable state."

"But my lady, I could make you feel so much better." The cat demon pouted, though she lowered back into the water and pressed her trembling tip against Sakura's lower lips.

"I know." She said, wrapping her arms around Ino's neck and straddling her. She slammed down onto the woman's dick, gasping as it filled her. "But only the one I want to spend the rest of eternity with will ever have that privilege." She moaned, beginning to ride her lover.

Ino moaned, her breathing turning into panting as she tried to thrust up into her partner. "Isn't it the other way around?" she smirked, watching Sakura's small breasts bounce excitedly. "The one who can dominate you deserves to be with you for eternity?"

The pink haired queen gave her a sharp look. "Do not question my decision concerning that. Right now you need to focus on making me cum." She said, gripping one of her servant's breasts and playing with it.

She nodded, gripping Sakura's hips and pumping into her with as much passion as she could. Sakura felt the familiar sensation begin to build in her abdomen as they continued to fuck. She would never say how grateful she was for her faithful servant, but without Ino here to please her every time her needs became too great and she didn't have a male partner in mind, she'd have gone crazy by now. She closed her eyes as she got lost in the feeling, and suddenly began to imagine that it was Gaara she was riding. His hot, thick dick pumping into her like there was no tomorrow, his hands on her hips like a vice, and his lips at her ear, licking and tugging on it.

The thoughts became too much, and suddenly Sakura cried out as she came fast and hard, barely managing to hold in the redheaded king's name as she met her completion. Ino moaned as Sakura's walls clenched around her and she let out her own load into the queen's pussy. As the two came down from their highs, both panting and moaning softly, Ino continued to move slowly. "You…really want the human." Ino smiled up at her queen.

"Shut up." She huffed, a slight red coming to her cheeks. "And…don't tell anyone." She ordered, reaching up and scratching behind one of Ino's ears. "It's embarrassing."

Ino purred, shivering with delight. "Yes Majesty." She nodded.

Sakura smiled slightly, scratching the other ear before removing herself from the cat's dick and letting it shrink back down and become a pussy once more. "Come, I wish to rest, and we are beginning to shrivel." She said. They exited the bath, Ino patting Sakura dry before doing so to herself. When they were both dressed, Sakura crawled into her lush bed and got situated with the blonde's help. "Wake me if anything happens concerning the gate." She instructed. "He has been getting restless, and so I must keep a better watch on him."

She nodded. "Will do." Ino sighed, shaking out her tail and ears. "I'm off to find Kiba…I'd like to be fucked tonight too." She snickered, bowing before she hurried from the room.

Sakura let out a harsh breath, closing her eyes and trying to drift off. It was nice to be sated once again, though Ino didn't fill her up as much as she would have preferred. She rolled over and grabbed a pillow, hugging it to her. She wondered how much cum Gaara would shoot into her, or which position would be the most satisfying for her to take him in.

A groan escaped her as desire shot through her body once more. It seemed she may need to utilize her servant's body once again in order to get rid of it. Only the next time, she would use Tenten as well. Perhaps if she were to be filled in both ends, the effects would last longer, and she could sleep through the night without waking. She sighed. One could only hope, for she doubted she would see the object of her desire for a long time to come.


	4. Endeavors

**Duality**

_Chapter Four_

-Endeavors-

"And you're sure of this Hinata?" Gaara asked his mystic as he stared at himself in one of the palace's mirrors with Neji and Hinata. It was in a hall that wasn't frequented much, but it seemed so common, Gaara could hardly believe this was a portal.

The dark haired woman nodded, looking over the mirror. "I have consulted and consulted, and this is it. Since you are the king…all you have to do is command entrance and you will be allowed in."

The king nodded, before taking a deep breath and placing his hand on Neji's shoulder. Both men were dressed in their full armor, their swords at their sides. Gaara had a red cloth strapped to each shoulder, falling around him to show his status. "I, Gaara, King of Kousou, order this portal to be opened and allow me entrance to Kahouni." He said loudly, watching with wide eyes as the mirror shimmered and waved as if it were made of liquid.

"Wow…" Neji breathed out, swallowing hard.

When it looked like a mirror once more, Gaara grew confused, but stepped forward, touching the glass only to feel nothing. He blinked and headed forward, disappearing into the reflection with Neji right behind him. Suddenly it was dark, and they were in the dungeon halls. The brunette looked around, touching the wall they had come from, but all he felt was stone. "It seems we are trapped."

Gaara waved him off, drawing his blade and heading down the hallway he first had. Neji followed until he felt a tug on his heart. He turned around, looking down the other hall. "Gaara…how about this way?"

"No. It's this way, trust me. You don't want to go that way." He sighed.

Neji frowned, glancing back but following his sire. They walked for what seemed like hours, going down staircases and tunnels. "I don't understand…" the redhead growled out. "This wasn't here befo-" he gasped out when the floor disappeared and both men plummeted down into what seemed like a bottomless pit.

They looked down and went wide eyed when the ground came into view, but just as they were about to hit it, they stopped, hovering in the air. Neji glared at the floor and both pulled out some dust, throwing it in the air and landing on their feet. Gaara shifted a bit before facing forward and seeing a massive door.

He sighed. "This must be her playing with my mind…" he rolled his eyes and walked forward, pushing the doors open and finding them once again in the chambers of the pink haired queen.

"How _dare_ you!" Sakura's voice boomed from the front of the room, and when they looked upon her, she was not happy. She was dressed in a tight, strapless teal dress that poofed out at her hips, creating volume in the dress before it cut off in the middle of her thighs. The edges were trimmed with gold string, and a lighter material made up the bustle of the skirt. Her boots were white, and her hands were covered with white gloves that went up past her elbows. Around her neck was a thick band of gold, an emerald set in the center.

She stood from her throne then. "How dare you throw my kindness back in my face, not once, but _twice_!" she shouted, her emerald gaze sliding to Neji and narrowing. "And you even had the audacity to bring someone." She growled, the other demons beginning to shift uncomfortably as they glanced between their queen and the humans.

"Hey!" Gaara snapped back, pointing his sword at her. "I _told_ you I would be back when I kissed you. It's not like I snuck back in. You knew I would find a way back down here."

"But you didn't come alone." She spat. "I may have a bit of a soft spot for you, but I care _nothing_ for your little companion." She raised a gloved hand and pointed to Neji. "Sasuke," she said, getting the attention of the raven haired demon. "You may do what you like with him."

Sasuke smirked darkly, his wings opening to their fullest extent as he flexed his claws, about to attack. Neji drew his sword, his hard pale gaze not at all intimidated. "I have no problem with slaying this demon." He said. Gaara ran forward, cutting down any demon that got in his way before he walked Sakura back into her throne and shoved his sword to her throat, holding one of her wrists against the back of the chair.

"I'm tired of being outnumbered." Gaara said lowly. "I told you I would kill you…not to mention you've been watching me like a little spy."

Sakura glared at him, not seeming worried at all by the position she had been put in, though inwardly she felt a spark of fear. Not of him, but of not being the one in control. "You presume much, human." She said. "Nor are you capable of fully grasping the situation your stupidity has put you in."

"That's fine with me." Gaara smirked. "I'm alright with not understanding, but I'm persistent."

She returned the gesture. "Yes, and I always have a plan." She said, just as Neji's body slammed into Gaara, knocking him away from the pink haired woman. A large, black hawk blocked her from view then, its red eyes glaring at the two humans as they began to stand.

Ino began to giggle, peeking from behind Sasuke's wings since her and Tenten were also behind her. "Majesty, don't be mean. I wouldn't mind having them as playthings."

Gaara looked to the blonde, looking somewhat disgusted with the thought. "I don't think so cat."

"Plaything?" Neji scoffed, steadying himself. "We're knights. We will never be playthings."

"You're humans, and you've tried my patience for the last time." Sakura said, walking around one of Sasuke's legs. She swiped a hand in the air, making their swords jerk from their hands and fly across the room. "Ino, Tenten, you may have the tagalong." She said, gesturing to the brunette male. "Do with him what you will."

Ino squealed with delight, hurrying forward and grabbing Neji by the wrists. "Will you immobilize him my lady?"

Sakura sighed, snapping her fingers and suddenly Neji couldn't move. Ino gestured for Tenten to come over, and the two carried him off, both giggling. Gaara stared after them, before trying to follow them. "Release my knight now!" he ordered.

"Silence!" she shouted, and suddenly Gaara's mouth snapped shut. "You have absolutely no right to tell me what to do in _my_ kingdom, after having decided to invade _twice_, to try and kill _me_!" the pink haired woman yelled, her face becoming red in her rage, which was nearly shaking the room. "And since you're so obsessed with my home, you will remain here for the rest of your days. Sasuke, take him to the dungeon. I no longer wish to sense his presence."

The hawk let out a squawk, lifting off of the ground and grabbing Gaara, making it impossible for the redhead to move as they began to fly away from the throne room. "What?!" Gaara yelled, glaring back at her. "This is unacceptable! If you think a cell will hold me, you are mistaken!" he got out before they disappeared.

They flew for what seemed like forever, until the king was released. He fell into a small, enclosed room with bars tightly wrought together out of iron. It contained only a small cot made of straw, and a pot for the prisoner to do their business in. The ceiling closed over him, and Sasuke dropped to the floor outside the cell, a haughty smirk on his face. "Sorry we don't have anything nicer for Your _Highness_," he sneered. "But this will just have to do."

Gaara was back on his feet and at the bars, pulling on them. "Release me now. I know you have this hatred for me, but you cannot keep me here."

Sasuke scoffed. "I do as my Queen orders, and her orders were to lock you away. I will not suffer her wrath because you want out." he said, and it was only then that Gaara could barely make out a healing burn that was in the shape of a hand on the ebony haired demon's cheek.

His jade gaze narrowed as he watched the demon, but then he smirked. "Such an odd world where a _woman_ rules the men. I can only surmise she has never been taught a lesson by a strong male."

Suddenly the demon's hand was around his throat, yanking him even closer to the bars, their faces inches away from one another's. "You should hold your tongue, human." He spat, his red eyes shining angrily. "Before I rip it out."

Gaara only smirked, not intimidated in the least. "Somehow…" he managed out, though it was difficult to breath. "I doubt she's going to be happy if you cause any harm to me."

His lip curled up in disgust. "She only said you were to remain here until your death, she never said how it would come about." He argued, though both knew the redhead's words to be true. Sasuke released him then, pushing him away from the bars. "Don't think you know Sakura just because she showed you mercy a few times. You know _nothing_." He said, his black feathery wings unfolding. "And don't ever speak so disrespectfully of her again. Or I will kill you, no matter the consequences." He threatened, before shooting up through the ceiling and disappearing, leaving Gaara alone.

The redhead watched him go before he backed away from the bars and surveyed his cell. It wouldn't be too hard to find a way out, he just needed to get Neji, and then the two of them could find their way back to their world. He smirked, it was only a matter of time now, and he would succeed in his goal of ridding the world of these demons.

* * *

Ino huffed, glaring at the wall as she lounged on the steps to Sakura's throne. "Stupid Tenten is hogging the human all to herself!"

"What do you care? You have Kiba to pass the time with." Sakura sighed, picking at her fingernails.

"Cause' he looked fun! And I love breaking the stuffy ones!" she hissed out, sitting up and looking over at her queen. "I don't see how you're so calm. I hear you every night, calling out _his_ name. If you want him so bad, go to your human."

Sakura froze, her sharp emerald gaze meeting her servant's. "I do not want him, I only want his body. And I am still angry with him. He can wait a while longer to see me."

"It's already been four days." The blonde rolled her eyes. "I think he's sat and stewed enough. Goodness knows how many times he's tried to break free. He must _really_ want to see you too." She snickered.

She huffed. "Why do you want me to go see him so badly? Are you tired of pleasing me?" she asked, lightly scratching behind the cat's ear.

"A bit." Ino huffed, purring lowly. "Besides, you and I both know it no longer pleases you so long as you imagine him and his throbbing cock instead of mine." She said simply. "You just end up masturbating not fifteen minutes after we finish."

The queen contemplated her subject's words. "You are right. And I grow tired of having to take care of myself so soon afterwards." She sighed, running her fingers through the blonde's hair and scratching her scalp. She stopped then, standing. "I will go and see him." she announced, looking down at her servant and pointing. "And when everything's said and done with, I don't want any 'I told you so' from you."

The cat demon gave her mistress a devious smile. "We shall see."

Sakura shook her head, the floor beneath her disappearing and allowing her to freefall. She landed gracefully and silently in the dungeons, her pale pink dress settling around her perfectly. It tied around her beck, the v going down all the way to her navel and scooping in the back to reveal a large portion of her flesh. The front came to the middle of her thighs, and the back went down to the floor. She was wearing pink heels today, with straps tying up around her ankles.

She made her way to the cell Gaara had been put in, stopping a ways away. He didn't seem to notice her at first, for he was busy pacing across the small expanse she had given him to live in. He'd taken off his armor and placed it next to his cot, leaving him only in his cloth pants and shirt. "Feeling jittery?" she asked as she came out of the shadows, noting the way he would glance around every now and then.

He stopped in his pacing and looked over, seeming a bit surprised to see her. "Huh…I didn't think you would actually come here…I thought you'd just summon me back up."

"Now why would I do that when you're so much more controlled down here?" she asked, quirking a brow. "Not to mention our conversation will be more private. Nobody comes to the dungeons unless absolutely needed."

"I'm not going to even try to comprehend anything you do." Gaara sighed, walking over to the bars of the cell. "Now what do you want? You've been so neglectful these past few days, what brings you down here now?"

Sakura smirked and sauntered over to the bars. "I figured you had suffered the pain of my absence long enough." She said, placing her hand on his chest and sliding it down the hard contours of his abs. "And I want you."

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out, silly witch queen." The redhead smirked, watching as she admired what she felt.

"Then you know what's about to happen." She said, slipping her hand into his pants and cupping his penis, beginning to rub it.

The king chuckled, grabbing her wrist and pulling her from his pants, despite how great her hand felt. "I don't think so pretty little cherry blossom. I'm not some man you can just have your way with."

Sakura huffed, a small pout coming to her face. "And why not? Do you not find me attractive?"

"Oh course I do." He almost smiled. "You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen…" he said, seeing her face light up. "But," Gaara snickered. "I'm not a plaything, and I don't appreciate being kept in a cage. So until _you_ submit to _me_, then you're just going to have to suffer with attempting to satisfy yourself."

Her demeanor changed instantly as she glared at him slightly. "I submit to no one." She said, snatching her wrist from his grasp.

Gaara leaned closer, resting his forehead against the bars. "You'll submit to me." he smirked. "Because I've never heard of a king submitting to a queen."

"Well I don't need a king to rule my people." The pink haired woman said. "And if you ever want to get out of here, then you should be more cooperative. Because when you start to age and I remain as beautiful as I am now, I won't find you as cute, and you won't get away with anything."

"Something tells me I'll always be able to get away with whatever I want with you." Gaara chuckled.

"We'll see about that." Sakura said simply, moving away from the bars and back towards the shadows. "Don't go anywhere." She waved, before disappearing. And once she was out of sight, she pushed off the ground and began to float upwards.

She went back up to the throne room, stomping over to her chair once her feet touched ground. Sasuke and Ino's conversation halted at her appearance, both demons watching their queen sit down angrily. "Humans are stupid." She grumbled, crossing her arms in a huff and glaring out at nothing.

Sasuke arched a brow. "My lady?" he asked, obviously confused about her statement. Not that he didn't agree with her.

Ino only grinned. "Oh my...he turned you down, didn't he?"

"He said that _I_ have to submit to _him_." Sakura told her, still seeming put out. "I may want him, but not that badly."

"Clearly." The blonde snickered.

Sasuke blinked, putting together the conversation the two were having. "You want to fuck a human?" he asked, sounding shocked.

"I find him attractive." The pink haired queen shrugged, turning her emerald gaze to him.

"But…he's a human." The onyx haired demon pointed out, yet again.

Sakura snorted. "And has that stopped you from having your way with the females that wander down here before you devour them? No. So I do not see why you are making such a big deal out of it."

The blonde cat demon giggled, purring as her tail swished. "Sasuke wants Her Majesty's pussy all to himself."

"I see nothing wrong with that." the hawk demon snapped, glaring over at Ino. "I don't care that you partake in her body, but I won't share with a human."

Sakura shot up from her seat, getting the two demons' attention. "You have no say!" she shouted, glaring icily at him. "I slept with you once Sasuke, and that was enough for me. Do not think that you have a right to my body now because of that fact. If anybody did, it would be Ino, as she is the longest partner I have ever had." she stated, placing her hand on the blonde's head.

"Hehe!" Ino moved against her mistress' hand, her purring growing louder. "My lady, why not just bring him to your room and have your way with him? Or possibly make a deal with him. If he sleeps with you, you will let him go!"

She looked down at her servant, her gaze turning thoughtful. "I will consider it. But I do not want to let him know how desperate for his dick I really am."

Sasuke growled, opening his wings and flying off at this comment. The two women watched him leave, before Sakura looked back at Ino. "Perhaps I could put a spell on him." she mused, scratching the demoness' ear. They were just so soft and fluffy, she often wished she had a pair.

"You don't want to do that. It will not be as satisfying and you know it." She pointed out.

"You are right." the pink haired woman sighed, sitting back down and mindlessly stroking her maid's head. She would just have to think of another way to get Gaara to sleep with her. One that didn't make her look as desperate as she really was.


	5. Bargain

**Duality**

_Chapter Five_

-Bargain-

Sakura panted as she lie in her bed, her fingers pumping in and out of her at a furious pace as her other hand rubbed at her clit. She couldn't believe she was doing this yet again. Yes, for the third time that night, she was masturbating to thoughts of Gaara. She hadn't had Ino fuck her since their last bout two days ago, because the cat demon was right. It still didn't satisfy her, and it wasn't fair to be thinking of the human and not her pussycat during the act.

When her orgasm hit, she cried out, removing her hands from herself when the moment was over. A frown marred her brow merely seconds later. It wasn't enough. No matter what she did, it was never enough. She still felt incomplete. Still longed for Gaara's dick. And she was getting tired of having to please herself. She was a queen for crying out loud, with hundreds of potential lovers that would eagerly let her have them. And yet the one she wanted had denied her. She would not take him against his will, that was not what she wanted. While it would work, she preferred for her partners to willingly be a part of the coupling. It made the act more enjoyable that way.

She sighed, throwing back her covers and walking across her room to her wardrobe. There was no point in trying to continue sleep. It would only wind up being restless and full of thoughts of the redhead. And then she would just have to wake up and masturbate again, continuing the cycle.

Opening her closet, she pulled out a white dress and out it on. It had somewhat thick straps and fastened up the entire front, the top scooping low across her bosom. It was tight enough to show off her figure and give her breasts a bit of a lift, making them seem even bigger than they were. Just past her pelvis the dress opened up, the rest flowing to her ankles and revealing her legs. She slipped into a pair of silver heels, grabbing a diamond necklace and fastening it around her neck before quickly combing out her tangled pink locks. When she finished, she let herself be taken down to the dungeons. She couldn't take this any longer. She _needed_ Gaara to fuck her.

When she arrived, it was as silent as the first day she had come. She walked over to his cell, surprised to actually find him awake at this hour. He was sitting on the edge of his bed and staring at the bars, as if he knew she would be coming to him. "Finally here to let me out?"

"I have come to make a deal with you." Sakura said, placing her hands on her hips.

Gaara arched what could be a brow. "A deal?" he repeated, standing from his place and walking over to her with a curious gaze.

She nodded. "Yes, a deal. I will let you out and take you home, but in return, you must give me something as well." She told him. "I trust I do not have to elaborate on what it is that I want."

The redhead leaned back a bit, crossing his arms and rubbing his chin in contemplation. "So…you'll let me go if I have sex with you?"

"Yes, I will let you go if we have sex, on my terms." The pink haired queen elaborated. "Because I am not submitting to you."

"Well I won't have sex with you here. Nor your chambers. I get to pick the place. Deal?" he smirked, crossing his arms once more.

She gave him a considering look. "…where else would we do it?" she asked. "Because I'm not letting you leave until I get what I want."

"How about…" he trailed off, reaching out and cupping her face. "My bed chambers?"

Excitement flashed across her eyes. "You would let me into your world?" she asked, reaching out and gripping the bars as she leaned closer to him, relishing in his touch.

The king grew confused for a moment. "I don't understand…" he frowned, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Let you in?"

Sakura glanced down. "A demon cannot enter the human realm unless given permission." She told him, returning her emerald gaze to his jade one. "That is why there are so few up there. And we prefer it down here."

"Really?" Gaara blinked. "So you could never attack us?"

She snorted. "If we could we would have done it by now." She said. "_You_ were the one attacking _us_."

"Well when I found out about you all…what was I supposed to think?" he sighed. "I have to protect my kingdom…but now…" he smirked, letting his hand trail down her throat before he was touching the swell of her breast. "I think we can call a truce, eh?"

Goosebumps appeared on her flesh and her breath hitched slightly as a mixture of anticipation and excitement welled up inside her. "Agreed." She said, holding a hand out to him as she placed the other over the hand that was on her chest. "So we have a deal?"

He nodded. "Yes. I take you to my world and we have glorious, unrivaled sex."

"Excellent." She smiled as they shook on it. "I must make a few arrangements, but we will be on our way shortly. Grab the rest of your things, and I shall be back." She told him, stepping away and out of his reach.

She pushed off the ground and flew up to the throne room, where Tenten and Ino were waiting for her. "Highness, where were you?" the brunette asked, confusion marring her brow. "We came to wake you and begin your morning rituals, but you weren't there."

"I was in the dungeons." Sakura said, stopping before them.

"Did he finally give you his dick?" Ino bubbled excitedly. "Fucking in the dirty dungeon, against the bars." She shivered. "Oh God Kiba I need you now…" she moaned.

She shook her head, a smile coming to her face. "He's taking me to his kingdom." She said excitedly. "And we're going to fuck in his bed." she nearly gushed.

Tenten blinked. "You get to see the sun?" she asked in awe, earning a nod.

Ino was wide eyed. "Can we come?!"

"No." Sakura shook her head. "It wasn't part of the deal. And I need the two of you to keep an eye on things for me while I am gone. I should be back tomorrow."

"You're not taking Neji away from me are you?" Tenten pouted, not liking the thought of losing her new favorite plaything.

"No, that wasn't part of my deal with Gaara." She said, making the brunette visibly relax.

Ino sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "My Lady, he will not be happy to have sex with you if you trick him like that. Don't you want it only to be focused on you?"

Sakura huffed. "It was no trick. He didn't ask."

"Would you leave one of us?" the blonde asked, arching curious brow. "He must be a trusty knight for the king to bring him with him."

They stared at one another, before the pink haired woman sighed in defeat. "Fine. The other human will be coming with us. Tenten, go and get him." she dismissed.

"Yes Majesty." The brunette deflated, sulking off to do as her ruler ordered.

Deciding that it would be faster to bring Gaara to her, Sakura called forth her magic and sent for him. The floor opened up a ways away from her, the redhead floating through shortly after before it closed and he landed.

"I am never going to get used to that." He shivered, dusting off his armor and looking around. "Where is Neji?"

"On his way." Sakura sighed, trying not to show her impatience.

A few seconds later the doors to the throne room opened and in walked Tenten, who was holding the brunette knight's hand as she led him. He looked completely worn out, though fine in all aspects. His armor was thrown on, not as nicely as he normally would wear it, but he seemed all together. When they got a ways into the room she released him reluctantly, before walking back over to Ino. "Here he is." She mumbled, crossing her arms in a silent pout.

Gaara watched Neji as he stopped in front of him. "Are you alright?"

"I don't think I'll ever be able to release during sex again…I've nothing left." He fell forward a bit, sighing into his hand.

The redhead blinked, looking past him at the brunette, who was eyeing his knight like she wanted another round. Tenten just shrugged. "It's not like he didn't enjoy any of what I did to him." she stated.

He simply looked back to his knight and sighed. Neji gave him a small sheepish grin, "It was almost endless…her stamina is really incredible."

"Well now that you're here let's be on our way." Sakura said. "We're wasting time."

"Now, now." Gaara smirked. "Calm your horses and show us how to get back, and then tell me how to bring you to my world."

She rolled her eyes. "This way." she said, lifting off the ground, pulling the two males after her.

Tenten ran forward a bit and waved. "Bye Neji! Don't ever forget all the glorious sex we had!" she called as the ceiling opened up for them.

The knight looked back at her, actually smiling as he waved. "I doubt it will be the last. Until the next time sweet Tenten."

"I'll wait for you to come see me!" she smiled brightly.

Neji sighed contently, looking forward only to see Gaara and Sakura giving him curious, yet alarmed looks as they continued to head towards the top of the realm. "What?" he defended.

"Just what exactly transpired between my servant and you during your capture besides the sex?" Sakura asked. They finally landed, and she began to lead them down one of the corridors.

"Nothing happened." He defended with a small scoff. "It _may_ have become more intimate than just sex. She _may_ have told me that she's in love with me…and I _may_ have reciprocated the feeling."

Gaara's eyes widened and he stopped, turning around and glaring at his subordinate. "What?!"

The queen simply shrugged. "Well they did spend about a week together." She said, looking back at the brunette. "If you are serious about your feelings for Tenten, she can always come and live with you in Kousou. All you have to do is invite her into your world."

"Really?" Neji seemed amazed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Gaara held up his hands. "Let's just calm down for a second. You're in love with a demon?" he asked his knight.

The brunette nodded. "I believe so."

"And I am not one to keep two people apart if they really do love one another." Sakura said. "So, despite her being one of my most faithful servants, I will allow you to be together if that is what you wish. But think on your decision." She warned, raising a finger. "For if your feelings are not as true as they appear…her wrath will tear you to shreds."

"Well that is simply irrational, uncalled for, and unnecessary. As I am unsure of these newfound feelings, I believe them to be true. But if it does not work out, I will not be persecuted." Neji huffed, crossing his arms. "Now can we please get back to Kousou? I miss my bed."

Gaara shook his head and rolled his eyes before facing Sakura once more. "What now?"

Sakura smirked. "Oh Sasuke!" she called out as they entered a large room. They heard the sound of flapping wings then, before the ebony haired demon landed in front of them.

"Yes Excellency?" he asked, sounding bored. Until his attention moved to the two humans. "What are _they_ doing here?" he hissed, his hateful gaze glued to Gaara.

"I am taking a trip to the human realm and allowing them to return home. Now open the gate." She instructed.

Sasuke growled lowly, reaching out into what appeared to be thin air. As he pulled his arm back, a doorway seemed to open, revealing the same hallway that Gaara and Neji had been in nearly a week ago. Once it was opened fully, Sakura turned to face the humans. "Simply walk through." She said, looking to Gaara. "And when you reach the other side, you must state that you are allowing me into your world, and make sure to say my name. Otherwise it will not work."

Neji went ahead and disappeared into the void. Gaara took Sakura's hand and pulled her against him, "Then shall we?" he asked, moving back and pulling her after him. "Until next time bird brain." The redhead waved, stepping into the portal and dragging Sakura in after announcing her name and acceptance into the world of light.

Sakura glanced back, seeing Sasuke's angered face before it disappeared as he closed the gate. Not really caring for the demon's emotions right now, Sakura turned her attention to the inside of Gaara's palace. It was so much brighter and open than her own, and she was dying to see it. "The sun." she gasped, looking up at the redhead. "Please, take me outside to see the sun." she begged.

The redhead blinked, his gaze turning into something she had never seen before, because when he saw her light up, she looked just like an innocent human girl. "Um…alright, the garden is just-"

"A garden?!" she squealed, bouncing up and down.

Gaara actually laughed. "Yeah…calm down…" he told her, taking her hand and leading her towards the garden doors. He opened the oak door and in streamed a massive amount of light as they stepped out into the greenery.

Sakura threw her shoes off, running out into the grass and letting her feet relish in the soft feel. She held her arms out and twirled, raising her face up to the sun and closing her eyes. This was incredible. It had been forever since she'd gotten to see the sun. A smile made its way to her face as she spun so fast she fell back onto the ground. The demoness giggled, rolling in the soft grass before she opened her eyes, sitting up slightly and looking up at Gaara. "It's so beautiful." She said, seeming more carefree and happy than he'd ever thought she could be.

He stared down at her, kneeling down and meeting her gaze. "You look so much more vibrant in the light." He said, lowering his hand and stroking her cheek.

She smiled at him, leaning into his touch. "I always loved the sunlight." She told him. "I'm actually jealous…you humans have such a gift, and you don't even know it."

"My mother always said sunlight was just a smoke screen, blinding us from what was truly behind it…though I have no idea what she meant by that." He sighed, pulling his hand away as he helped her back up and to her feet.

"She sounds like a very wise woman." Sakura said, allowing him to lead her back to her shoes so that she could put them on. When she finished she looked up at him. "I wish to have sex now." She said, pressing her body against his and grabbing him through his pants.

Gaara shivered, a small blush coming to his face as he backed away and pushed her hands away. "Sakura, relax. It's the middle of the day and you look so excited about the light, don't you want to enjoy it while you can and then leave our sex to the evening hours?" he asked, giving her a timid smile. "After all, I'm starving and I could use a rest before we have at it."

She stuck her lower lip out in a pout. "Right…" she said, before smiling slightly. "Okay, you go tend to your things. I want to stay out here in the garden."

"Are you sure? You don't want to eat as well? We can eat on the terrace if you want to be outside." He suggested.

"You mean…I can stay with you?" she asked, before hugging him suddenly. "Oh Gaara! I thought you would be tired of my presence after you forced me to punish you! But this new turn of events makes me so happy!" she giggled.

He gave her a small smile. "Well I thought I would…but honestly…I guess it's the light. You're just so cute in your antics…you seem more like an adorable princess instead of a mean queen."

The pink haired woman chuckled, looking up at him. "Demons require a much harsher rule than humans. I can assure you that before I was queen, I was like this most of the time." She said, releasing him. Just then her stomach growled, and she blushed slightly, placing a hand over it to try and get it to stop. "I suppose I'm hungrier than I thought, though I haven't eaten yet this day."

"Come." He said, offering her his arm as she looped hers with his and they began to head down the hallway. "You think us humans are so simpleminded and that demons are harder to rule, but demons are far more loyal than humans. Humans are also more irrational and foolish…" he smirked, glancing down at her. "As you have so graciously pointed out. Perhaps we have both misjudged one another? Hm?" he wondered aloud, walking into a massive dining room.

A few servants stopped, going wide eyed. "Your Majesty! You were missing for nearly a day and…" the woman blushed, looking to the pink haired demon. "And who is that?"

"This is Sakura. She is the queen of a place called Kahouni. She has no husband, so she and I will be together in my chambers tonight. But we're hungry, after our long journey back." He announced.

"And we want to eat on the terrace." Sakura spoke up, since she didn't want that part left out.

"Yes Your Highness." The servant nodded. "I will have your lunch prepared shortly." She said, before running off.

Gaara led Sakura off then, taking her to where the terrace was located. She took in all of the sights, completely fascinated with everything she was seeing. When they reached it, Gaara released her and moved to her seat, holding it out for her. She smiled at him, watching him move to take his seat and she scooted hers in. "It's refreshing to see that you do in fact have manners." She chuckled, lacing her fingers together and resting her chin on her hands. "Especially when you're not trying to manipulate the situation to your liking."

"Well I have already gotten what I wanted." He smirked, leaning back in his chair. "So no need to manipulate…and I do like to treat my guests with kindness. Despite the guest being a devious little witch."

She sighed. "I wish you would call me by my name every once in a while." She said. "I am more than just a witch, you know."

He watched her for a bit, before glancing off. "Sorry…I suppose while you are here…I can call you Sakura. Though I will not add any royalties to it." he chuckled. "That is my compromise. Fair enough?"

Her smile returned once more. "Yes." She perked up, sitting back as their food was brought to them. She looked upon the dishes with interest. "You cook your meats?" she asked.

"Of course." He said, watching her with an amused gaze. "Unlike demons, we could actually get sick from eating raw meat." He explained, picking up his utensils and cutting the steak with ease. He ate a piece and stopped when he saw Sakura trying to pull it apart with her hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the king stood and moved behind her, picking up a napkin and pulling her hands back as he wiped them off. "You're going to get yourself all dirty if you eat like that." he sighed, reaching around her and placing her utensils in his hands. "If you use these then you won't get your dress messy." He instructed, holding his hands over hers and showing her how to use them.

She watched his actions in confusion. "What are these things called?" she asked.

"This is a fork." He gestured to the pronged utensil. "And this is a knife. A knife is used to cut, while the fork allows you to pick up food without touching it."

"I want some to take home." The pink haired woman said, completely fascinated with them. "I hate getting my hands dirty."

"I'll give you as many as you want." he smiled softly, inhaling slowly and taking in her wonderful floral scent, something he had never noticed she had. He went back to his seat and started to eat once more. "If you are still confused, then just watch what I do."

She looked across the table at him, watching him and mimicking his motions. She lifted the fork then and took a bite, pulling the meat off and chewing it. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed with a mouthful of food. "This is delicious!" she beamed, stabbing her fork into another piece and stuffing it into her mouth.

Gaara shook his head, "Don't stab too hard or you will break the plate…and eating too fast will give you a stomachache. Try to slow down and savor it, alright?" he chuckled.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him, chewing what was in her mouth and swallowing it. "I'm not very patient, and I like to do things quickly." She told him, beginning to cut more of the meant and making sure she did it carefully so as not to break his china.

"Well I can change that," he smirked. "No wonder you're always wanting sex, you've probably never _really_ enjoyed it."

"I have so." She huffed.

"Sounds to me like you just get off as quick as you can. At least from what I have heard." Gaara shrugged, deciding to focus on his food as he finished off his own.

She finished the rest of her meat and moved on to the few pieces of fruit on her plate. "Isn't that the point of sex? It makes you feel good and gives you a release, aiding in the reduction of stress and tension in the body."

"Simply having sex does not release stress, it actually only makes it more of a hassle…don't worry about it Sakura, tonight I will show you how to really relieve stress and show you how to make yourself feel _really_ good. Though…" he paused, looking over at her with a cocky grin. "I doubt you'll ever go anywhere else for sex once I'm through with you."

The pink haired demoness arched a brow. "Oh really? You're that confident in yourself?" she smirked.

The redhead nodded. "I am."

She chuckled. "Well I guess I'll just have to wait until tonight to see how good you are. But I can guarantee that I'll be the best you've ever had." she told him. "The things I can do…will blow your mind."

"I don't doubt that, but as long as you're tight and I don't have to use your butt then we're good."

"Please." She scoffed, appearing offended. "My pussy is the most sought after in the realm, and not just because I am a queen. Of course it's amazing."

"Well…you just seem so engrossed in sex, I assumed you had it more often than naught, and that thought alone is not pleasing to any man." Gaara explained, waving off her anger.

Sakura gave him a hard look. "Are you calling me a whore?" she asked.

He returned her look with one in kind. "I was not calling, I was more asking."

She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. "No, I am not." She stated. "Contrary to popular belief, I do not just sleep around. I choose my partners after a lot of consideration, and when I do not wish to use a male, my handmaiden assists me in meeting my needs. The only reason I appear to be so obsessed with sex to you, is because I want you so badly." She admitted. "Normally I go centuries without, but there's something about you…I've never wanted sex with any being as much as I do with you, and that is why I seem so eager for it. Once I get what I want I will be fine, just like every other time." She said confidently.

"Whatever you say Sakura…we shall see, won't we?" he tried not to laugh.

She just looked off, not wanting him to see how badly his questioning had actually bothered her. Though hearing him say her name did make her happy, in a way. Just then the servant returned, and seeing that they were finished, began to clear the dishes. "Is there anything else I can do for you Your Majesty?" the woman asked.

"No, thank you." he said, gesturing for her to leave. He looked to Sakura once more. "I must check on things, since my absence could have caused a few problems. Are you going to be okay on your own? You can explore as much as you'd like."

"Yes, I will be fine." She nodded, returning her emerald gaze to him. "Just make sure that you are finished with your duties by sunset. I will not wait any longer past that."

Gaara stood and walked behind her once more, lowering so his mouth was by her ear. "Then find yourself something sultry and await me in my chambers at that time. I will not be long. How could a king keep a beautiful queen like you waiting?" he smirked, resting his hands on her shoulders and nuzzling into her neck. "I await the sun's descent." He whispered, before he pulled away and walked off.

Sakura shivered slightly, watching him leave. She prayed that the sun set quickly on this day, because the more time she spent in his presence, the more excited she became. Rising from her seat, she went back into the palace and decided to have a look around. Things here were set up so differently than in her own home, it was much more open and bright. Welcoming, almost.

When she found a set of stairs, she decided to ascend them, wanting to find a balcony and get a look at the town if she could, since she didn't have enough time to visit it. As she walked down one of the halls, she saw a blonde woman coming towards her. She was dressed formally, her dress elegant enough to inform the queen that this was a woman of class.

She stopped when she saw Sakura and arched a curious brow. A look of recognition went off and the blonde woman laughed. "So _you_ are the woman my brother has brought back with him."

"You are Gaara's sister?" Sakura asked, becoming intrigued. "I did not know he had any siblings, though there is much about him I am ignorant of." She chuckled, nodding to the woman. "My name is Sakura, and I am a queen from a distant land."

The other woman bowed, smiling. "My name is Temari, I am Gaara's elder sister. We have a brother as well, but he's an idiot." She chuckled, deciding to go with Sakura to her destination. "You have only just arrived, yet there is already so much talk of you. Like you are staying in his chambers tonight?"

Sakura nodded. "That is true. I am not married, and I have expressed my wish to your brother of bedding him. He was most agreeable." She smirked.

"So are you going to get married?" Temari asked curiously. "The council and elders have been advising him to take a bride soon, though he has turned down all the possible candidates."

She shook her head. "I have no wish for a husband. I have ruled my people this long without a man, and I will continue to do so. Besides, I am not Gaara's type."

"Really?" the blonde snickered. "He's always telling me he wants a woman who's a bit hard to handle, and how all the princesses he has met are timid and quiet. Maybe he needs a queen and not a princess?" she chuckled, already seeing the wedding in her head. "It would be a glorious day in the summer. By the lake I think…lilies everywhere…" she nodded.

The pink haired woman arched a delicate brow. "Wedding?" she almost laughed. "I highly doubt things between Gaara and I will go anywhere other than sex. And I am returning to my kingdom in the morning."

Temari shrugged. "Just wondering." She snickered, moving closer to her. "So what would you do if you were asked?"

"I would say no, naturally." Sakura told her. "Just as I have every other time I've been asked."

"Well how come you don't want to get married?" the blonde wondered. "My husband may be lazy and a bit boring at times, but he makes every day wonderful…plus it's nice to wake up beside someone who smiles when you finally open your eyes." She sighed, resting her hand over her heart.

"It's not really a matter of not wanting to get married. Someday I would like to have a husband…and children…" Sakura sighed, her look turning wistful, before it vanished. "But I haven't found the right person. The one I choose to spend the rest of my life with must be special."

Temari nodded. "I concur. I love my Shikamaru. He's such a good man."

She gave the blonde woman a curious look. "If I may ask, how did you come across finding your love? Such a thing has eluded me for many years…I find myself doubting it even exists on occasion."

"Well Shikamaru is a genius. He is my brother's strategist and main counsel. At first I found him annoying and irritating, because he was _always_ correcting me and being all arrogant, and he never let me win chess!" she huffed, before setting her hands on her hips. "But then, one day, he was just charming as ever. We ate lunch just the two of us, since everyone else was busy, and when he kissed me…it was so sweet and perfect…" Temari trailed off before laughing. "Of course he's still a bit annoying and silent, but I love him for him."

The demon queen smiled slightly. "That is a sweet story." She said. "I hope one day to have one to tell."

"Well considering how pretty you are and you _are_ a queen, you're bound to meet an arrogant man who's able to tame you. I was pretty wild before I married Shikamaru." The princess nodded, before glancing out the window. "Though speaking of him, I was supposed to go meet him." she waved, before heading back the way they had come from.

Sakura returned the woman's wave, turning and continuing down the hall. As she made her way through the palace, she examined every picture, statue, and window scene that she came upon. After a while of exploring, she heard a commotion from down the hall. Well, not so much of a commotion, as some man speaking really loudly, followed by a soft voice. When she rounded the corner, it was to see a blonde man with bright blue eyes before an ebony haired woman, on his knees as if he were pleading to her.

"Please Hinata!" the blonde implored, hugging her around her legs. "I want to know if I'm gonna be the greatest warrior ever!"

Hinata blushed profusely. "N-Naruto, you know I c-cannot go and look that f-far into the future. And m-my job is only to d-divine things for His M-Majesty." She said.

"Oh come on! What Gaara doesn't know won't kill him! It's not like he'll get mad at me for having us just take a peek!" Naruto whined.

"I'm s-sorry. B-but I don't want to s-suffer his w-wrath. Or you, f-for that m-matter." She told him.

Sakura arched a brow as she came upon them. "You can look into the future?" she asked curiously, not knowing humans possessed such a gift.

Hinata looked up and blinked, taking in the woman. "Um…y-yes, I can."

Naruto stood, a huge smile coming to his face. "Hinata's the best at it! Her eyes get all white and freaky too!"

The demoness had to keep from laughing at the way he described speaking with the spirits. She looked at the ebony haired woman, seeing the sadness flash across her lavender eyes before she hid it. So she liked this knight, it seemed. And he was completely oblivious. "So you are a witch?"

"N-no, I'm the king's psychic." Hinata said. "L-looking into the future isn't one of m-my specialties. M-mostly I j-just divine things and c-communicate with t-the spirits."

"Ah, what a shame." Sakura sighed. "I would have liked you to see mine for me. I can only look into other people's futures, and even then, it depends on the person."

Naruto perked up at this. "Really? Will you look into mine?!" He asked, before his brow furrowed. "Who are you anyways?"

"My name is Sakura. I'm a visiting queen from a distant land." The pink haired woman informed them.

"Oooh. Well I'm Naruto, one of the king's knights, and this is Hinata. Her cousin's a knight too." The blonde told her.

"You mean Neji?" Sakura asked, seeming to make the connection between the two. They did have the same eyes, after all, and bone structure. Hers were just much softer than the brunette's.

Hinata nodded. "Yes, have you met him?"

"Briefly." She waved off the topic of conversation, not wanting to delve into it. Especially because she could see that the sun was going to begin setting soon. "Now, could either of you direct me to Gaara's chambers? I'm to await him so that we can have sex tonight."

The two blinked, seeming surprised at her blunt honesty. "Yeah…just keep going this way, take a right, then a left, and it will be down the hall on your second left after that." Naruto said, pointing the different directions for her to go.

Before Sakura could move in that direction, Hinata held up a hand. "Your Highness…are y-you going to m-marry our lord?"

She couldn't help but wonder what was with these people and getting Gaara to marry, for she could see the curiosity and hope in their eyes the same as everyone else who had asked her. "No." she said, taking a small joy in crushing their hopes. "I only want to sleep with him, and tomorrow I am going home."

Hinata deflated slightly. "Oh…"

"I think you should marry him." Naruto nodded. "Cause' out of every woman he's considered, you're the prettiest." He said, making the demoness smile slightly. "And I think it'd be funny if he wound up with a son that had your pink hair." he snickered.

Sakura chuckled. "As hilarious as that would be, and as flattered as I am to hear that I am the best prospect in the land, I have no wish to marry. I have no need for a husband, nor do I wish for one. I enjoy my freedom." She began to walk off then, giving them a small wave. She really just wanted to get to Gaara's room and be ready for him. Her excitement was already beginning to build.

"Well you should think about it." the blonde said, giving her a friendly pat on the back as they began to part ways. "Cause' you seem like his type."

"We'll see." She called back to them. "It was nice to meet you."

Hinata bowed slightly. "Goodbye Lady Sakura." She said softly.

"Bye Sakura! See you around maybe!" Naruto shouted, placing his hand on Hinata's shoulder and renewing his task of begging her to at least read his palm.

Sakura chuckled to herself. Humans were so funny sometimes, and it seemed that Gaara really did have some faithful servants. She followed the directions Naruto had given her, eventually coming up to a large set of double doors. Pushing them open, she looked around and saw that she was alone, which was just what she wanted. She closed the doors, before taking off her shoes and dress and laying them on one of the trunks in the room.

She walked back to the bathroom naked, smiling when she saw the tub. There was so reason she couldn't refresh herself a bit before her new lover arrived, and it would be nice to be able to bathe herself for once. She stuck her foot into the tub and frowned at the lukewarm temperature. This would never do. Calling forth her magic, she directed a stream of fire onto the water, heating it to near boiling before getting in completely. A content sigh escaped her as she sunk underneath the water.

After she had washed herself she dried off, brushing out her hair and making sure it looked perfect. She walked back out to his bedroom and glanced out at the balcony, seeing how much time she had left. The sky was beginning to turn orange, and she had a feeling her king would come to her soon. So now the only question was, what would she wear for him? An idea came to her, and she snapped her fingers. Murmuring a few words to herself, air began to swirl around her as black silk began to envelope her body. It hooked around her neck and dipped low in the back, the strips of cloth going down and only covering the centers of her breasts, leaving the sides bare. Beneath her bust it tightened, going down just past her waist. The sides each had a long slit up them, allowing for easy movement of her legs as the fabric ended in the middle of her thighs.

She walked over to the mirror across from the bed and took in her appearance, pleased with what she saw. When a stormy grey gaze looked back at her, she frowned. "I don't think so Kai." She sighed, walking over and covering the mirror with a blanket. Once assured that it would stay, she climbed atop Gaara's bed, pleasantly surprised at how comfortable and soft it was. She stopped in the center and propped herself up on her right hand, resting the other one over her legs and facing the door. Now all she had to do was wait for the redhead to show up.

It wasn't much longer that the sun finally lowered below the horizon and once it did, the doors opened and Gaara came back in. He paused in the doorway, his eyes widening slightly. "Well…don't you look as if you own the place…" he smirked, shutting the doors and sliding the lock into place before he slowly made his way to her.

Sakura returned the gesture, watching him with a near hungry gaze. "I might as well. This castle and I have a lot of history." She told him, rising up onto her knees and moving to the edge of the bed so that she could be before him.

Gaara chuckled, lifting his hand and stroking her cheek as he gave her a once over. "You look…amazing…" he whispered, letting his other hand slide up her leg and rest on her hip. He was still in his armor, seeing as he hadn't changed since their arrival.

She shivered, the anticipation killing her, and yet making the moment to come more exciting. "I designed this outfit just for you." she said, reaching up and stroking his cheek with the backs of her fingers, before resting her hand on his breastplate. "Now take this off. I want to touch you."

"Of course." The redhead smirked, pulling away from her and beginning to undo his armor. He went over to the stand and began to set it in place. He glanced over at his mirror, growing confused. "There a reason you covered the mirror?" he asked, glancing back as he pulled off his shirt.

"I don't want Him to watch us." She explained, sitting back on the bed and taking in his form.

"Him?" Gaara blinked, pulling off his boots and stretching somewhat. "Oh right…that demon I see in the mirror." He nodded, walking back over to her, left in only his tight black pants. "So he can watch you through mirrors?"

"He can see into your world, yes, because a mirror is the portal." She nodded, smoothing her hands up the planes of his chest and marveling at the feel of his muscles. "Enough talk of Kai. I'm already ready for you." she whispered in a near moan, slipping a hand beneath his waistline and rubbing him to make him ready to enter her.

His jaw tightened, though this time he allowed her to please him. He groaned out, pushing her back and crawling over her as he forced her hand from him and pinned her wrists on either side of her head as he attacked her lips with his own. Sakura gasped against his mouth, her tongue tangling with his when it entered her moist cavern. She'd actually never been kissed in the act before, for she never initiated, or allowed it. Kissing almost made it too personal, as if they really were in love. When he pulled away she gave him an almost confused look. "What are you doing?" she asked, breathless from his kisses as she tried to pull her wrists from his grasp. "We are to do it my way. I can't be beneath you."

"No." he commanded, sounding just the king he was. "This is _my_ kingdom and _my_ bedroom. You wanted sex and I will give it to you, but we will do it my way." he smirked, kissing her once again before moving her hands above her head and holding them there with only one hand as his other took a hold of her breast and massaged the mound tenderly.

She let out a whimper, trying to struggle against him, but his touch was so distracting. "But this wasn't part of our arrangement." She argued, arching into his hand.

"I don't care…this is my domain and here you are simply a visitor. I will show you just how amazing humans can be." he murmured against her lips, straddling her waist and gripping her harshly as he felt her hardened nipple beneath the fabric. At her moan, he moved his attention to the center of her breast and tugged at the hard peak.

Sakura cried out softly, her back nearly coming off the mattress. "Please…don't tease me too much." she asked, pressing her thighs together to try and relieve some of the pressure that had been there all day. "I can't take it."

"I'll make you squirm beneath me…until you release from just my fingers." He whispered, pulling away from her mouth a bit. He kissed her neck then, his hand smoothing down her body before he slid it beneath her dress, rubbing her clit before sliding two fingers inside her already soaking pussy. "Well now…you certainly have been waiting for this." he mused, thrusting his fingers into her once more as he pleasured her clit with his thumb.

"Yes." She moaned, moving her hips against his hand as best she could, given their position. "Go faster at least." She begged, her frustration beginning to seep into her voice.

He glanced up at her, nuzzling into her chest. "I will do as you say, but you have to promise not to try and move around and let yourself enjoy this. I can only make it better if I have both hands."

The pink haired queen huffed. "Can I at least aid in pleasing myself?"

"Maybe." He smirked, releasing her and pulling down her silky gown to reveal her chest. He quickly replaced his mouth on her breast, biting down on her nipple, the new angle giving him the ability to increase the speed of his fingers within her. He gripped her free breast and squeezed the mound, loving everything about her body. It was so amazing and soft. It was small but in a good way. She was so flawless and wonderful, he couldn't even believe he'd been able to resist her for so long.

"Oh Gaara!" Sakura exclaimed, trying her best to keep from wriggling. She gripped the comforter beneath her to help aid in her support. "That feels incredible."

He continued his motions, grinding his fingers further into her as he twisted them. He inserted another, moving faster as he released her breast and began to rub her clit with his free hand. She began to pant, heat filling her body. Her hips moved against his hands unconsciously, and she began to massage her breasts, since his hands were otherwise occupied. The noises escaping her lips were nearly endless, and suddenly her eyes widened and she grabbed the sheets, practically screaming in her release.

Gaara smirked, slowing his pace before he finally pulled his fingers from her. He moved up slightly, lifting his hand and licking up her juices as he watched her slowly come down from her high and steady her breathing. He placed his wet fingers near her mouth, "Taste just how much you love being dominated."

She glared up at him lightly. "Don't patronize me." she said, pushing his hand away from her face.

"And don't defy me, my precious queen." He smirked, grabbing her face with his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze that forced her mouth open a bit. He allowed one finger to slip inside, "Now please me in this…because I think you might need a warm up for what you are to do next."

Her emerald gaze hardened as she sucked and licked her juices off of his finger. When he pulled it from her mouth, she breathed out harshly. "I won't do it with you on top of me." she said. "That is my one condition."

"I would never make you take it on your back…at least not like that. I _am_ a gentleman, remember? Besides, for once I'd like to see you working on something hard." Gaara snickered, moving back and pulling off the rest of her dress so she was completely naked.

Sakura sat up, getting up on her knees and grabbing him by his neck faster than he'd ever seen her move. And before he could react she was kissing him, practically attacking his mouth as she pressed her chest against his, moaning softly at the feel. "This is where I show you what I can do." She murmured against his lips, pressing her mouth against his once more as she slipped her hand into his pants to tease his member.

He groaned out, gladly kissing her back as his hips jerked at his touch. "Then get to it." he smirked.

Her grip tightened warningly. "Do not order me around while I'm holding something so precious." She growled, kissing her way down his neck and chest, smoothing her free hand down the hard planes. When she reached the waistband of his pants, she pushed them down, moving back and finally getting a look at her prize. "Impressive." She smirked, leaning forward and licking up the underside of his shaft. "Very impressive." Her tongue swirled around the tip then, before flicking over the slit on the top lightly.

Gaara clenched his teeth together, watching her eagerly. The mere sight of her servicing him was more of a turn on than her actual actions. "You look so perfect…"

She looked up at him, keeping her gaze locked with his as she fully enveloped his length in her mouth. With her hands she began to rub his thighs, stroking his dick when her mouth was moved back to lick the tip. "I always look perfect." She told him, cupping his balls and squeezing them lightly as she took him in her mouth once more, swirling her tongue around him as she bobbed her head up and down.

"Just take the compliment." He growled lowly, letting his head fall back as he enjoyed her mouth. He placed his hand on top of her head, gripping her hair as she continued to pleasure him. It didn't take him too long for his first load, and before she could pull away, he held her head down and moaned loudly as he unleashed his semen inside of her mouth.

Her eyes widened slightly, and she nearly gagged at the substance that was hitting the back of her throat. She began to swallow though, the taste of his cum bitter and strong, but not unpleasant. When he was finished and released her head, she pulled back, breathing heavily from being without air for so long. "You taste different than I do." She said in slight awe, rubbing his thighs as she looked up at him. No man had ever had the privilege she'd just given him, for the only dick she'd ever sucked on was the one that she bestowed upon Ino on occasion. And Ino's cum tasted just like her pussy juices.

Gaara watched her, smiling slightly, though he appeared dazed. "You really are a gorgeous creature." He said, holding her chin and tilting her head up. He leaned down and met her lips, kissing her sweetly as he pulled her up and fell back with her. She lay on top of him, their tongues lost in each other's mouths as they enjoyed their naked flesh against one another.

"You are the most fascinating human I have ever met." She admitted, giving him a chaste kiss as she brushed some of his bangs from his face, tracing the symbol on his forehead. Her emerald gaze returned to his jade one, and she rubbed her wet sex against his, feeling it become hard once more. "And the first one I've ever given the privilege of bedding me." she moaned.

"I am greatly honored, I assure you." he mumbled against her lips, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her once more.

She held him close, continuing their make-out session before she couldn't take anymore. She pulled away, giving the redhead a pleading look. "Gaara, I wish for you to be inside me now." She said, pressing her sex against his and moving to try and get him to enter her.

He grabbed her hips and turned them over so he was once more above her. "So impatient, sweet Sakura. Why don't you try saying please?" he chuckled, prodding at her entrance in a teasing manner as he gripped his member, sliding the tip up and down her begging lips.

An adorable pout came to her face. "…please." She conceded eventually, sliding her hands up his arms and resting on his shoulders. "Take me…as a king would take his queen. I want to know what it's like."

His gaze softened and he leaned down, kissing her sweetly before he entered her slowly, until he was fully sheathed inside. He broke their kiss with a long moan, "You feel _so_ amazing…and so tight…its…ugh…" he jerked in a bit more.

"Ah!" she trembled, gripping his shoulders in order to be close to him. "Finally…we're one." She smiled, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him in deeper.

Gaara groaned, wrapping his arms around her body as well as he slowly pulled out, before thrusting back inside her and starting his pace. "I don't know how I resisted this as long as I did…" he admitted. "Everything about you fits so perfectly to me."

"You should have let me take you in the dungeon…against the bars…" she smirked, raising her hips to meet his thrusts and threading her fingers through his hair. A moan escaped her as they moved against one another. Surprisingly enough, she was really enjoying their pace. It wasn't too slow, but it wasn't as rushed as she usually made it. It was perfect enough for her to enjoy everything he was making her feel. "I wanted to so badly."

"Well perhaps the next time we can have you pressed against the bars, I'll take you from behind and trust me, I can move in a way that will blow your mind with that position." He whispered, kissing her once more, their bodies moving together as they enjoyed the moment.

Sakura looked up at him, slightly wide eyed. "Next time?" she asked, gasping as he hit a particular spot inside her.

He nodded, removing his arms from around her as he placed his hands over hers, intertwining their fingers as his pace increased and he began to slam into her like nothing she had ever felt before. "Next time." He repeated, closing his eyes as he allowed his hips to move on their own.

She moaned loudly, burying her face in his neck as they moved at their faster pace. She was feeling things she'd never felt before in the act of sex. Being dominated really did turn her on more than she ever had been before, though she knew part of her arousal was because of her level of attraction to the redheaded king slamming into her. And he was right about one thing. They did fit together perfectly, more perfectly than she ever had with someone before. "Yes…Gaara…" she panted, her eyes shutting as well. "Yes!" she shouted, another release hitting her. She gasped, her grip on his hands tightening as her orgasm continued, being the longest, most powerful one she'd ever experienced in her lifetime.

Gaara thrust harder and faster into her, her slick walls trying to grip him before he could move. Finally, after a few more hard thrusts, he slammed into her, burying himself deep in her folds as he came inside her. He moaned loudly, throwing his head back in ecstasy. Sakura's eyes snapped open at the feeling of being filled by him, and she shuddered, grinding against him until he was finished. "You were incredible." She murmured, brushing his bangs away from his face and stroking his cheek with the backs of her fingers, since his grip on her hands had loosened.

He was panting loudly, his head falling forward and resting on her shoulder as his body trembled. "And you were wonderful…" he breathed out, pulling out of her and falling on his side before he rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling of his bed. "Wow…" he actually smiled.

She giggled, rolling so that she was against his side. "This was so much more fun than I thought it would be." she smiled, laying her head on his shoulder.

He moved his arm around her and pulled her against him. He pulled them up, pushing down his covers before moving them back up and covering their naked bodies. "I agree…though I am very tired from the day and night's activities." He said, looking down at her and resting his head on hers. "I think some sleep would do us nicely."

"Yes. Tomorrow is another day, after all." The pink haired queen sighed, snuggling against him and closing her eyes. "Goodnight Gaara. Sleep well."

"Goodnight to you Sakura. You better not leave before I awaken." He smirked, closing his eyes.

Sakura glanced up at him, before looking back down and shutting her eyes. That was actually her plan, to leave at first light. She didn't belong in this world, and had only come to it to get what she wanted, which she did. They couldn't continue their games forever. She had her kingdom to run, and he had his. Besides, staying any longer would make this entire thing more personal than it had already become.

Letting out a soft sigh, she made her body relax as she pushed her thoughts aside. She wouldn't dwell on how angry he would probably be in the morning. Instead, she would dwell on the feeling in her lower abdomen, which was absent. For the first time in a long time, she was finally fully sated. And the thought of getting a full night's sleep was enough to override any others that were in her mind. But that would only last her for so long.


End file.
